Reencuentro Familiar
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Una niña de 6 años aparece en South Park buscando a sus padres. cuando por fin los encuentra todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa al saber que sus padres son...Stan y Kyle y ella es su hija biológica -no adoptada-. *Style*/Candy/Leve Stendy y Bunny. Fic dedicado a Luis Carlos.
1. Giro Radical

Capitulo 1: Giro Radical.

Eran las 9:34 un sábado por la mañana en la casa de Kyle, se ve a una chica de pelo corto castaño con el pelo revuelto bajando las escaleras y con cara de cansancio. Su nombre era Neko, la razón por la que estaba ahí era muy fácil. Ella junto con Stan los habían invitado a hacer la tarea en casa de Kyle y estos aceptaron enseguida, Neko se quedo a pasar la noche ahí al igual que Stan.

Neko P.O.V

Me levante un poco cansada después de lo de anoche. Fui a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno, por suerte no había nadie ahí, recordé el licuado de spaghetis de "I Carly" abrí la nevera y saque los spaghetis que sobraron de anoche junto con helado de vainilla y una botella de agua.

Eche todo en la licuadora, lo mezcle hasta que tomo un tono anaranjado ladrillo, puse la mitad de la mezcla en un vaso de vidrio y me lo tome. Estaba bueno. Escuche unos pasos en la escalera, vi a Kyle entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días- Salude

Hola Neko…- respondió Kyle, me ve con el vaso en la mano-Que haces?-

-Desayuno…-agarro otro vaso y la licuadora-Quieres un poco?-

-Claro…-

Le di el vaso con el licuado de Spaghetis y empieza a tomar.

Kyle P.O.V

-Que es esto?- Pregunte yo-Sabe raro…-

-Estooo…- Dijo Neko nerviosa y pregunto-te gustan las tostadas, el jugo de naranja y el cereal con leche?-

-Si-

-Oke, esto es Spaghetis con Helado de Vainilla y agua-

Yo casi me atraganto con lo que dijo Neko.

-Q-QUE?!... -veo el vaso- No importa, me gusta…-

Seguí tomando y llega Stan a la cocina, tenía el pelo desordenado igual que Neko, la remera desalineada, estaba descalzo y tenía los ojos cerrados por el sueño, se notaba que le costaba abrirlos.

-Buenos días…-bosteza- chicos…-

-Buenos días Stan- le sonrei

-Holi…a qué hora te levantaste?-

Stan: Ni idea… (Se refriega los ojos) Que están tomando?

Yo: Un licuado de Spaghetis, Helado de Vainilla y agua.

Stan: Puedo tomar yo tambien?

Yo: Claro que sí.

Neko P.O.V

Escuche golpes en la puerta, Kyle fue a abrir y era Kenny.

-Quién es?-Pregunte

-Kyle-Es Kenny

-Chicos! Tienen que venir al Lago ahora, algo extraño acaba de ocurrir-Dijo Kenny

Me levante y fui al lugar donde se encontraban ellos.

-Que paso en el Lago?-Pregunte

-Esto, estábamos todos conversando, de repente apareció una luz azul y cuando se desvanece vimos a una niña, nos acercamos a preguntarle quien era pero ella preguntaba por sus padres-Dijo Kenny- Aun así…era una niña muy linda, tenía pelo negro como Stan y ojos verdes como Kyle-

-En serio?-Pregunto Stan- Hay que ir a verla-

-Claro-Dije yo- Pero primero ve a cambiarte no vas a ir con el pijama puesto-

-Cierto-Dijo Stan avergonzado, sube corriendo a cambiarse.

* * *

><p>Hasta aqui el primer capitulo del fanfic.<p>

El licuado lo saque de ICarly y el dialogo de Sam & Cat

Espero que les haya gustado :D

N3k00-Ch4N


	2. Giro Radical Parte 2

Capitulo 2: Giro Radical Parte 2.

Stan P.O.V

Termine de cambiarme, fui con Neko, Kyle y Kenny al lago. Yo iba junto a Kyle como siempre. Vi a Neko que estaba poniendo una sonrisa felina.

-Nyaaan! Que lindos se ven juntos! Parecen N-O-V-I-O-S :3-Dijo Neko feliz-Podrían casarse y tener hijos-

Al escuchar eso Kyle se detuvo al igual que yo y Kenny.

-DE QUE CARAJO HABLAS NEKO?-Dijo Kyle-STAN Y YO NUNCA NOS VAMOS A CASAR…Y…Y NO PODEMOS TENER HIJOS! NO SOY UNA MUJER!-

-Solo bromeaba-Dijo Neko riéndose- Ya sé que Stan está con la zorra de Wendy-

-No es una zorra-Dije yo

-Que si lo es, además como puede ser que una chica de te deje por otro y en 2 días vuelve contigo?-Dijo Neko- sinceramente eso es una estupidez-

-No es ninguna estupidez, es algo normal-Dije yo ofendido

-Bien, como digas-Dijo Neko

Kenny P.O.V

Llegamos al lago, vimos a Cartman y Wendy hablando con la niña.

-Es ella-Dije yo señalando a la niña

-Tienes razón es muy linda-dijo Stan

-Vamos a hablar con ella-Dijo Neko

Nos acercamos a la niña, llevaba una campera rosa, una falda azul con una raya celeste y botas grises, vi que ella estaba asustada.

-Y…No sabes donde están tus padres?-Pregunto la zorra de Wendy a la niña

-N-No-Dijo ella hasta que gira la cabeza y ve a Kyle- No puede ser! NO PUEDE SER!-

Empieza a saltar de alegría y a gritar.

Kyle P.O.V

-Que está pasando?-Pregunte yo un poco confundido por la situación.

-MAMAAAAAAAA-Grita la niña, corre hacia mí y me da un fuerte abrazo

-Queeeeeeee?-Dije yo mas confundido de lo que estaba

-Que como que como qué?-Dijo Stan igual de confundido que yo

-Mama! Te eche tanto de menos-Dijo la niña aun abrazándome

-E-Estooo-Dije yo tratando de separarme de la niña-T-Te estás equivocando pequeña yo no soy tu mama-

Neko P.O.V

-Si niñita, Kyle es hombre, no es tu mama-Dije yo

-Pero…Mi mama ES un hombre-Dijo ella con una sonrisa aun sin separarse de Kyle- Kyle es mi mama-

-Es verdad-pregunto Kyle- Yo soy tu mama?-

La niña asiente con la cabeza.

-Bien-Dijo Wendy acercándose a arruinar la tierna escena-Si Kyle es tu madre entonces…quién diablos es tu papa?-

-Buenooo-Dijo la niña tratando de recordar-Te asustarías si te digo quien es…-

Se puso a mirarnos a cada uno de nosotros y detiene su mirada en Stan.

-PAPA-Grito emocionada, deja de abrazar a Kyle y corre a abrazarlo tambien.

-Que cosa?-Dijo Stan shockeado

-EHHH?-Dije yo pero enseguida reaccione- Lo sabia! Sabía que esos 2 tendrían una hija-pensé

-ALGUIEN PUEDE EXPLICARME QUE CARAJO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?-

Esa pregunta era de Wendy que al parecer estaba molesta con Stan, Kyle y esa niña que no sabíamos de donde mierda apareció.

-Tranquila Wendy-Le dijo Cartman-Puedes decirnos tu nombre?-le pregunto a la niña


	3. Delia

Delia P.O.V

-Si, Como no…-Respondí en tono sarcástico-Me llamo Delia, Delia Marsh Broflosky-

-Y…-dijo Kenny-Tú eres la hija de Stan y Kyle?

-Claro que si-Dije sonriendo-Yo nací del vientre de mi mama-señalo a Kyle.

-Hay que verlo para creerlo-Dijo Cartman y se ríe- jajaja el judío marica y el Hippie de mierda tuvieron una mini-judia-hippie jajajaja-

-CALLATE CARTMAN-Le grito la perra que según todos se llama "Wendy"

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo-Dijo Neko-Pero aun así hay que admitir que tuve razón con esto de que Kyle y Stan tuvieron una hija-

-Disculpen que me meta en la conversación-Dijo Wendy-Pero…puedo hablar con Stan a solas?-

-Qué?-dije yo- NO! No te llevaras a mi papa ¡Zorra!-

-Para que sepas yo soy SU novia, salgo con él desde que éramos niños pequeña monstruo-Dijo Wendy

-No es verdad-dije molesta- ESO NO ES VERDAD!...Bien si quieres hablar con mi papa hazlo-

-Gracias-Sonríe y toma con fuerza la mano de mi papa llevándolo lejos.

-Duele Wendy!-Le grita mi papa

-Cállate y sigue caminando-Le dijo ella enojada.

Kyle P.O.V

No me quedo claro lo que acababa de pasar…además, Stan y Yo tuvimos una hija? Pero cómo? No importa, por ahora voy a conocerla un poco mejor y pasar tiempo con ella.

-Y ahora qué hacemos?-Pregunto Neko

-Vamos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos-dijo Cartman

-Quiero ir!-Dijo Delia

-De verdad quieres ir?-pregunte yo-No prefieres quedarte en mi casa…Hi..Hija?-

-No-Dijo ella-Quiero aprender a jugar videojuegos, tu nunca me enseñaste mama-me mira seriamente

-En serio nunca lo hice?-Pensé-Esta bien, te enseñare a jugar videojuegos-

-YAY!-Sonríe-Gracias mama-

Stan P.O.V

Entre a casa de Wendy, aun me dolía el apretón de la mano, una vez dentro Wendy me hizo pasar a su habitación y la cerro con llave.

-Explícame-Dijo ella

-Que te explique qué?-Dije yo

-ESO!-Me grito-Como pudiste tener una hija con Kyle? Es decir, MIRATE! Los 2 son hombres-

-Solo puedo decirte que estoy igual de confundido que tu-Dije yo-Y con respecto a Delia ni siquiera sé como hicimos Kyle y yo para tenerla-

-Pero ella dice que nació del vientre de Kyle-Dijo Wendy en shock total- A-Acaso lo embarazaste?-

-Qué? No! Eso es imposible!-Me rió y la abrazo por la cintura-Si quisiera tener un hijo seria contigo-

-Gracias pero aun así no me quedo tranquila- dijo ella- no del todo-

Delia P.O.V

Sentí un cosquilleo en el estomago, lleve las manos a mi panza para calmar el dolor.

-Augh-Dije yo

-Que pasa hija?-pregunto mama

-N-No es nada, sentí algo raro…es todo-Dije yo

-Delia-Esta vez hablo Kenny- Stan y Kyle son mejores amigos…lo sabías?-

-Sí, lo sabía pero ellos están casados, Stan es mi papa y Kyle es mi mama-dije yo sin quitar la vista del videojuego

-Lo que no entiendo es…como rayos hizo el Hippie para embarazar al Judío-Dijo Cartman

-CALLATE CULON!-Dijo mama-Ya lo repetí varias veces! No puedo tener hijos no soy una mujer-

-Pero me tuviste a mí..O no?-dije yo

-Entonces sí, tiene razón…Como odio admitirlo-Se enoja

Stan P.O.V

Después de discutir con Wendy, Salí de su casa, juro que yo también estaba tan confundido como ella…no sé como hicimos Kyle y yo para tener una hija y ni siquiera sé de dónde viene esa niña, necesito explicaciones pero YA.


	4. Primer día de clases

Capitulo 4: Primer día de clases

Neko P.O.V

Seguíamos todos juntos en casa de Cartman jugando videojuegos con Delia, por lo que veo estaba mejorando y además ya le gano 3 veces a Kenny y a Cartman.

-No es justo!-Dijo Cartman enojado-Esa mini-judia está haciendo trampa!-

-No hago trampa-Dijo Delia-lo que pasa es que aprendo rápido, soy muy inteligente como mama-

-En serio eres inteligente?-Pregunte yo

-Si-Dijo ella-Mama y papa me enseñaron muchas cosas cuando era niña así que aprendo más rápido que los otros niños de mi escuela-

Recordó algo y vio a Kyle.

-Mama-

-Qué?-pregunto Kyle-Que sucede Hija?-

Delia P.O.V

-Quiero ir a la escuela-Dije yo con ojitos de perro triste como los que le hace mi papa cuando le dice que "No" a algo.

-Aaam…No lo sé, si digo que eres mi hija no me van a creer tendré que inventar que eres una prima mía-Dijo el

-YAY! Podre ir a la escuela-Lo abrazo-Gracias mama! Te quiero mucho!-

-Eeeh…S-Si yo igual hija-Me corresponde al abrazo.

-Te llevo mañana temprano-Dijo mama

-Ok!-Sonrió y veo a Neko-Me acompañas tu tambien?-

-Claro que si-Dijo Neko y empieza a revolver mi pelo-

-H-Hey! No me toques el pelo- Aparte su mano de mi cabeza.

-Oigan…-Neko mira la hora en su teléfono-Ya es tarde y será mejor que me vaya a casa-

-Yo tambien-Dijo Kenny levantándose del suelo

-Yo me voy a casa-Dijo mama

-Te acompaño!-Dije yo

-No, te llevo a casa de tu papa-Dijo mama-No quiero que mis padres te vean, no aun-

-Ok-Respondí

Kyle P.O.V

Fuimos a la casa de Stan, toque la puerta y su mama me abrió.

-Hola Kyle- Saludo Sharon- si vienes a ver a Stan no se encuentra aquí, esta con Wendy-

-Sí, ya lo sé- Respondí-pero quería pedirles un favor-.

Vi a Delia detrás de la pared y le hice una señal para que se acercara.

-Ella es Delia, es una prima mía- Dije yo- y me preguntaba si podía quedarse aquí un tiempo, mis padres no quieren verla en mi casa-

-Claro que sí, no hay problema…- Ve a Delia.

-Que linda eres, cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto Sharon

-Tengo 6 años- Dijo Delia.

-Bien, puedes quedarte…dormirás en la habitación de Shelly-Dijo Sharon.

Delia solo asintió y entro a la casa, yo volví a mi casa.

Delia P.O.V

Entre a la casa, vi a mi tía Shelly mirándome enojada.

-Así que eres la jodida prima de Kyle?- Me pregunto

-S-Si-Dije yo asustada

-Pues no te creo…-

.Claro que soy su prima!-Le dije molesta-Créeme…

La puerta se abre y entra papa a casa, al verme se asusta y se apoya contra la pared.

Stan P.O.V

-NO!-Grite y señalo a Delia-Q-Que carajo hace ella aquí?!-

-Que es lo que te pasa?- Me grita Shelly

-No entiendo que hace ella aquí!-Dije yo

-Me voy a quedar aquí por un tiempo-Dijo Delia-Algún problema?-

-N-No, no pasa nada-me rio un poco asustado por la situación

-Genial-Delia sonríe y ve a Shelly- Tu mama me dejo quedarme en tu habitación-

-NI CREAS QUE VAS A DORMIR EN MI CUARTO MOCOSA-Le grito Shelly

-Reglas son Reglas-Se ríe- Me quedo quieras o no-

Sube corriendo seguida de Shelly.

Neko P.O.V

Todo está pasando tan rápido, acabamos de conocer a una niña llamada Delia…y la mejor parte es que es la hija de Stan y Kyle…Lo sabia! Tenía razón, sabía que esos dos iban a tener una hija en el futuro…aunque sigo sin entender como la tuvieron xD, bueno si lo entendí pero es que es taaan gracioso y me cuesta un poco procesar toda la información.

Como sea, ahora me voy a dormir, mañana será un día distinto.


	5. Primer día de clases parte 2

Capitulo 5: Primer día de clases parte 2.

Delia P.O.V

Estaba en el cuarto de mi tía Shelly, abrí el cajón de ropa y empeze a buscar algo para ponerme como pijama. Encontré una remera color rosa y me la puse, me quedaba grande pero me da igual.

Antes de irme a dormir quería leer algo, así que agarre una revista que había debajo de la cama y empeze a leerla, estaba por la mitad pero mi tía Shelly entro y me vio leyendo la revista.

-Que haces?-Me pregunta

-Leo algo-Dije yo- Mi mama siempre me lee algo antes de dormir y como no está aquí yo estoy leyendo algo por mí cuenta-

-Pues estas muy equivocada si crees que tomaras mis cosas sin permiso-Me quita la revista- este es mi cuarto y yo pongo las reglas aquí-

Se sentó en la cama y guardo la revista, yo puse ojos de perrito triste pero a ella no le importaba, así que me eche a llorar y a gritar.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Grite- QUE MALA ERES! PORQUE ME TRATAS MAL?! YO SOLO QUERIA LEER ALGO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-ESTA BIEN! ESTA BIEN-Volvió a sacar la revista-Si te doy la puta revista me dejaras en paz?!-

-Si!-Asentí secándome las lagrimas- GRACIAS!-

Al día siguiente…

Fui al baño a lavarme los dientes, mientras me lavaba los dientes me puse a cantar.

-Cepilla tus dientes, Cepíllalos bien, en tus caries hay horrores que de noche salen también- (Autora: Encontré esta canción en el comic 2 de Hora de Aventura)

-Delia!-Era la voz de mi papa- Ya terminaste? Baja a desayunar-

-Ya voy pa…es decir Stan-Dije yo, cerré el lavamanos, Salí del baño y baje con mi papa a desayunar.

Después de desayunar, Sali de casa con mi papa para tomar el autobús a la escuela, al llegar vi a mama, Kenny y…Cartman ¬_¬

-Hola Hija-Me saludo mama

-Buenos días mama-Sonrió y veo a Kenny- Buenos días Kenny-

-Buenos días-me dijo Kenny

-Hola mini-judia-Dijo Cartman

-Acaso te hable?-dije yo- creo que no…-veo a todos lados-Y Neko?-

-Se fue caminando a la escuela-Dijo mama

-Ok-

Subimos juntos al autobús, mi mama, papa, Kenny y Cartman bajaron del autobús a la escuela secundaria y yo fui a la escuela primaria de South Park.

Neko P.O.V

Estaba caminando tranquilamente a la escuela de no ser porque cierta persona me dio un golpe y me empujo al piso.

-HEY!- Grite

-TU-

Levante la vista y era Wendy, estaba enojada.

-Qué carajo te pasa zorra?-Le pregunte

-FUISTE TU!-Dijo ella enojada- Tu lo hiciste…-

-Que cosa?-Dije yo-Yo no hice nada…-

-Delia!-Me grito- Es culpa tuya!-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de nada-dije yo-si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien que sea a Kyle y no a mí-

-Pero yo se que tienes algo que ver con todo esto-Me dijo mandándome una mirada asesina y se fue.

Delia P.O.V

Me baje del autobús, me encontraba en la escuela primaria de South Park, no ha cambiado nada, es la misma de siempre. Sentí que alguien me llamaba, me volteo y vi a un niño.

-Eres nueva?-Me pregunto

-Eh? S-Si-Dije yo-Como estas? Me llamo Delia Broflosky, soy la prima de Kyle y tu?-

-Soy Ike-Dijo el niño-Ike Broflosky-

-NO PUEDE SER! ES EL TIO IKE DE NIÑO! :D-Pensé pero reaccione y dije-Un gusto conocerte Ike-

-Igualmente Delia-responde-No sabía que mi hermano tuviera una prima, nunca me hablo de ti-

-Es que somos parientes lejanos-Sonrió, sí que es fácil mentirle a alguien- Sera mejor que entremos a clases porque si no se hará tarde-

Dicho eso los 2 entramos a clases.


	6. Primer día de clases parte 3

Capitulo 6: Primer día de clases parte 3

Stan P.O.V

Stan…

Stan…

STAN REACCIONA CARAJO!

-Que pasa Kyle?-Le pregunte yo

-Estas bien?-Me pregunta-Te noto algo distraído-

-No es nada, solo que…estoy preocupado por Delia, es decir, nuestra hija-dijo tratando de corregir

-Ya sé que es nuestra hija no hace falta que me lo digas-le respondí- yo tambien me estoy preocupando por ella, no sabemos qué le puede pasar, digo yo, es una escuela diferente y ella no conoce a nadie-

-Es cierto, seguro que ella debe extrañar a sus amigos-pensé yo- no conoce a nadie aquí, excepto a nosotros, a Neko, Cartman y Kenny-

* * *

><p>Después de clases…<p>

* * *

><p>Delia P.O.V<p>

Todos los niños se fueron a sus casas excepto yo, yo estaba esperando a que mi papa o mi mama me vinieran a buscar.

Vi una silueta caminar hacia mí, pensé que era mama pero cuando me acerque más era Neko.

-Neko!-Grite yo-Donde esta mama? Y papa?-

-Tu papa está con Wendy-dijo Neko mostrando cierto enojo cuando la menciono-Y tu mama está en casa…quieres ir a verlo o estar un rato conmigo?-

-Quiero irme contigo!-Dije yo alegre-Vamos a tu casa-

-Oke!-Neko sonríe me tomo la mano y fuimos juntas a su casa.

Neko P.O.V

Llegamos a mi casa, saque una llave y abrí la puerta.

-Ya llegamos-dije yo- pasa-

-Gracias-dijo Delia y entro-Que linda es tu casa Neko-

-A-Arigato-dije yo

-Eh? Y eso que quiere decir?- pregunto Delia, cierto que ella no conocía el significado de las palabras japonesas y menos mis amigos.

-Emm…Arigato significa "Gracias" en japonés-dije yo- los Otakus decimos eso a veces-

-Bien-Dijo Delia-Y…que vamos a hacer ahora?-

-No se-Dije yo-Quieres jugar un videojuego o hacer algo para comer?-

-Quiero aprender a cocinar-Dijo Delia-Se preparar algunas cosas, pero quisiera aprender más…Por favor!-

-Jajaja Ya, tranquila Delia-Dije yo revolviéndole el pelo

-No me toques el pelo-Aparta mi mano de su cabeza


	7. Mountain Dew Doritos Cupcakes

Capitulo 7: "Mountain Dew Doritos Cupcakes".

Delia P.O.V

-Y que vamos a cocinar Neko?-Le pregunte

-Emm…Mountain Dew Doritos Cupcakes-Dijo ella-Encontré la receta por Youtube, es fácil de hacer…quieres ayudarme?-

-Claro que si-Respondí sonriendo- Que necesitamos?-

-Alcánzame una mezcla de torta en caja con sabor a limón, una caja de postre de Limón y una botella de Mountain Dew-Dijo Neko- Yo voy a traer el resto-

-Ok-Dije Yo, abrí uno de los muebles de la cocina buscando la caja de torta de limón y el postre de Limón. Encontré las 2 cosas y las dejo en la mesa, abrí la heladera me puse a mirar donde estaba la botella de Mountain Dew.

-Neko-Grite

-Que pasa Delia?-Pregunto ella bajando un bowl y una mezcladora eléctrica.

-No encuentro la botella de Mountain Dew-Dije yo

-Ahí la busco, dame un segundo que conecto esto-Dijo ella con el cable de la mezcladora en la mano.

Neko P.O.V

Me puse a buscar la botella en la heladera, estaba en el 3er estante, saque la botella, llene una jarra de vidrio con el liquido, era de color verde, parecía orina.

-Qué asco!-Grito Delia

-Shhh!-Dije yo-No es necesario gritar, lo sé…parece orina ¿Y si lo probamos?-

-NO!-Dijo ella-Me niego a tomar orina!-

-No seas tonta-dije yo, agarre un vaso y lo llene con Mountain Dew-Toma, pruébala y dime si te sabe a orina o no-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Delia.

Empezó a tomar un trago del líquido y acto seguido puso cara de asco total.

-Qué pasa? No te gusta-Pregunte

-No, es acida y sabe a cafeína…y…y a frutas-Dijo ella-No quiero tomar más-Me da el vaso

-Ok-Puse el contenido del vaso en el bowl –Me podrías abrir la caja de torta de Limón? Y la del postre?-

-Claro-Respondió Delia, abrió la caja de postre y de torta de Limón, trato de abrir la bolsa y al hacerlo parte del contenido cayó al suelo y a mis zapatillas.

-L-Lo siento mucho Neko-Dijo ella avergonzada

Delia P.O.V

Me disculpe por lo que le hice a Neko, ensucie sus zapatillas por accidente, no quería hacerlo. En lugar de recibir un castigo Neko se echo a reír.

-Jajajajaja-Se ríe-No pasa nada los accidentes ocurren, mas tarde lavare mis zapatillas, ahora terminemos esto-

-Si!-Sonreí aliviada al saber que no me castigarían por esto.

* * *

><p>*15 MINUTOS MAS TARDE*<p>

* * *

><p>Neko P.O.V<p>

Mientras decorábamos los Cupcakes con el glaseado verde, Delia abrió una bolsa de Doritos y empezó a aplastarlos con sus manos.

-Deja la otra bolsa cerrada-Dije yo-Porque vamos a usar algunos para decorar en el centro, los que estas aplastando los pondré alrededor-

-Bien-Dijo Delia y siguió aplastando Doritos

-Cambiando el tema…como te fue hoy en la escuela?-Le pregunte

-Muy bien-Respondió ella-Sabes algo? Estaba por entrar a la escuela y…conocí al Tio Ike de niño, no puedo decir que no pero...se veía lindo cuando era niño-

-Tienes razón jajaja-Dije yo-En algunas cosas me recuerda al hermanito de mi prima Tamara-

-Tu Prima tenía un hermanito?-Me pregunto

-Tiene-Dije yo-Se llama Santino-

-Qué lindo nombre para un niño-Pensó Delia

Al rato terminamos de decorar los Cupcakes, puse algunos en una caja y otros en un plato, los guarde en la heladera.

-Porque guardas los Cup…Cup-Dijo Delia

-Los Cupcakes?-Dije yo-Porque necesitan enfriarse-

-No los vamos a comer ahora-Pregunto Delia

-No-Dije yo-Mañana yo llevo algunos a la escuela y a tus papas para que vean que hicimos esta tarde y tu llevaras algunos a tu escuela Oke?-

-Si-Delia asintió con su cabeza-Estoy cansada-Bosteza-Me voy a dormir…buenas noches Neko-

-Buenas noches-Dije yo


	8. Reclámala Stan!

Capitulo 8: Reclámala Stan! Muéstrales a todos que es tuya.

Nota: Si, se supone que habría Stendy (¬_¬) en este capítulo por el titulo y todo eso pero…Adivinen qué? Al final será Candy con Style. Entonces fue un error mio poner ese titulo jaja pero ya verán porque xD

* * *

><p>Delia P.O.V<p>

Al día siguiente yo me fui a mi escuela y Neko se fue a la suya junto con mis padres y sus amigos.

Entre al salón con la caja de Cupcakes. La maestra se acerco a verme.

-Que llevas en esa caja Delia?-me pregunto

-Eeem…S-Son Cup-Cupcakes-Dije lo más prolija que pude- Los traje para darles a todos en clases-

Stan P.O.V

Neko estaba repartiendo Cupcakes, tuvo que darle 2 mas a Cartman porque (según él) el primer Cupcake se había perdido. Mire a Wendy, estaba esperando a que Neko le diera un Cupcake pero conociéndola, no le va a dar nada porque le cae mal. Enseguida vi que ella se levanto y se fue.

-Stan-Mire a Kenny que me estaba llamando.

-Que pasa Kenny?-Pregunte

-En que piensas?-Me pregunto

-En nada interesante-Dije yo avergonzado

-Pensabas en como besar a la zorra de Wendy no?-lo dijo con tono divertido y yo me avergoncé mas

-C-Cállate! Y si, estaba pensando en eso! Y Qué?-Dije molesto-Pero no me animo a besarla, no quiero vomitarle encima si lo hago-

-No pienses en eso-Dijo Kenny-Yo te voy a ayudar a armarte de valor para besar a esa zorra-

-No es una zorra-Dije molesto-Ayúdame! Quiero besarla-

Kyle P.O.V

Escuche que Stan quería besar a la puta buena para nada de Wendy. Como la odio, siempre le roba la atención a mi mejor amigo, esto es inútil, jamás podre decirle a Stan lo que siento por él, solo seré su amigo y nada más. El no siente lo mismo que yo siento por él.

-Ahora escúchame Stan-Le dijo Kenny, Stan lo mira- Tu amas a Wendy no es así?-

-Si-Respondió el

-Quieres abrazarla-Stan Asiente-Besarla?-

-Claro que sí!-Dijo el animado

-Con tal de darle toda tu ternura!-Canto Kenny, vi a Neko partiéndose de risa-Dios mio, debo dejar de mirar tanto SHREK- (Autora: Yo tambien Kenny, Yo tambien)

-Entonces ya está decidido-Dijo Stan animado por lo que le pregunto Kenny-Voy a besar a Wendy y nada va a impedirlo-

Delia P.O.V

Sentí de nuevo ese cosquilleo en el estomago pero esta vez era más intenso y era mucho más doloroso.

-Aaugh-Dije adolorida- Me duele!-

-Que te pasa Delia?-Pregunto mi tío Ike-Te duele algo?-

-Sí, mi estomago-Dije-Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento de algo…pero no sé que es-

-Tranquila-me dijo Ike-Ya pasara…-

-Cierto-Dije yo sonriendo-Ya pasara…No es nada grave- me rio.


	9. Reclámala Stan! Parte 2

Capitulo 9: Reclámala Stan! Muéstrales a todos que es tuya. Parte 2

Kyle P.O.V

Solo escuchar que Stan besaría a Wendy me da asco, no sé porque siento eso…se supone que como su amigo debo apoyarlo. Pero algo me dice que esto no va a terminar bien, o sea, en el futuro Stan y yo tuvimos a Delia, yo aun no sé como la tuve, necesito explicaciones y ni siquiera sé como apareció aquí.

Stan P.O.V

Eran las 12:00 a.m, es la hora…es hora de ir a ver a Wendy, decirle lo que siento y besarla de una vez por todas.

Sali del salón de clases para encontrarme con ella, iba a besarla, me sentía tan feliz. Pero de repente escuche una voz en mi cabeza que decía:

_NO LO HAGAS! STAN NO BESES A WENDY! ELLA NO TE MERECE!_

_-_Porque no debería de hacerlo?-Respondí- Además es mi novia no es cierto?-

_Si, ya sé que es tu novia pero ella es infiel, nunca te quiso y nunca te valoro, tienes que estar con alguien más…como Kyle por ejemplo, si amas a Wendy tu hija Delia dejara de existir._

_-_No me importa-Dije yo aun caminando e ignorando a esa voz en mí cabeza-Después de todo ya le dije a Wendy que tendría un hijo con ella-

Ya no faltaba nada, la vi…estaba parada, pero no parecía estar esperándome, ni siquiera me miro. Así que la llame.

-Wendy!-Grite y me acerque a ella-Tengo algo que decirte-

-Stan?-Wendy estaba por decirme algo pero por desgracia apareció el gordo de Cartman y la abraza

-QUEEEEEEE?!-Dije sin poder creérmelo y viendo la escena-Tu y el…?-

-Salimos? Si Hippie de mierda-Dijo Cartman

-Lo siento Stan, iba a decírtelo antes pero nunca me escuchabas-Dijo Wendy un poco apenada

-pero Wendy…no puedes hacerme esto-Dije yo. De nuevo sonó la voz en mi cabeza.

_TE LO DIJE!_

-YA CALLATE-Grite

-Con quien mierda hablas?-Pregunto Cartman

-Con nadie que te importe gordo de mierda-Dije molesto y veo a Wendy-ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON EL-

Sali corriendo enojado, quería llorar y gritar. Pero lo único que hice fue gritar por el enojo que sentía por Wendy y Cartman.

-Stan!-

Me volteo y vi a Kyle preocupado.

Kyle P.O.V

Vi a Stan corriendo lejos, estaba enojado…sabia porque era, el había visto a Wendy y Cartman juntos. Me sentía mal por él, decidí ir a ayudarlo.

-Stan!-

Me ve, y enseguida se calma, no me quería gritar.

-Que quieres Kyle?-Pregunto

-Estoo-Dije nervioso-A-Acaso te peleaste con Wendy?-

-No, terminamos…ella está con alguien más-Se deprime por lo último que dijo-Esta con…-

-Cartman? Ya lo sé-Dije yo-Lo sé desde hace tiempo, se notaba que ella no te prestaba mucha atención-

-Eh?-Se queda sorprendido-Lo sabías? Y porque mierda no me lo dijiste?-

-Quería decírtelo pero no encontraba el momento ni el lugar adecuado, pero ahora lo sabes-Dije yo molesto, enseguida recordé algo- Oye…te parece si hoy llevo a Delia a mi casa esta tarde?-

-Em…No lo sé, que dirán tus padres?-Pregunto Stan

-Ellos probablemente no estén en casa-Dije yo-Me llevo a Delia sí o no?-

-Como quieras-Dijo Stan-Ella tiene que estar con su mama-

* * *

><p>Más tarde, al salir de clases fui a buscar a Delia, ella estaba esperando a Stan, me ve y sonríe.<p>

-Ma…-Ve a los otros niños-es decir Kyle, como estas?-

-Bien Delia-Dije yo

-Y papa?-Lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie la oiga

-No vino a buscarte, vine yo…vamos a mi casa esta tarde quieres?-pregunte

-Claro que sí!-Sonrió

Viene Ike, se acerca a Delia.

-Delia-Dijo Ike-Vienes a casa con nosotros esta tarde?-

-Si-Dijo ella-Voy con Kyle, vienes con nosotros?-

-Claro, Te acompaño- Respondió

-Me alegra que los 2 se lleven bien-Dije yo sonriéndole a mi hija

-jajaja que puedo decir? El siempre fue así no Mama?-Pregunto Delia, en seguida reacciono por lo que dijo- Shit!-

-Queee?!-Dijo Ike sin poder creer lo que escucho- M-Mama?- Me ve-Kyle…eres…eres su mama?-


	10. La verdad y el nacimiento de Delia

Capitulo 10: La verdad y el nacimiento de Delia.

Nota: Este capítulo contiene Flashbacks de parte de Delia por lo que le contaron Stan y Kyle de cómo la tuvieron cuando nació. Además Ike ya sabe que Delia es la hija de esos 2.

* * *

><p>Delia P.O.V<p>

Mama se quedo callada como sin saber que responder. Hasta que tomo aire y hablo.

-Si…soy su mama-Dijo-Y Delia es mi hija y de Stan-

-Qué? Stan y Tu tuvieron una hija?- Mio tío Ike lo podía creer y me ve-O sea que no eres prima de mi hermano…eres mi sobrina-Sonríe al saber eso

-Así es, soy tu sobrina-Sonreí-No estás enfadado?-

-Claro que no, yo ya sabía que eras algo cercano para mí, pero no mi prima-se ríe

Yo tambien me reí porque el tío Ike se dio cuenta de que no era su prima después de todo.

-Y ya que todos nosotros nos conocemos-Dijo mama-Vamos a casa hija?-

-Si mama-Asentí y fui con él y mi tío Ike a su casa.

Kyle P.O.V

Llegamos a casa, Delia y Ike no paraban de conversar hasta que Ike le pregunto algo a Delia. Algo que yo no sabía.

-Oye Delia-Dijo Ike-Si eres la hija de Stan y Kyle…como te tuvieron?-

-Esto-Dijo ella-Es una larga historia…tu me la contaste mama-Me mira

-Eh? Yo hice eso?-Pregunte sin poder creerlo, de verdad le contaba "Esas" cosas a mi hija?

-Sí, tú me lo contaste cuando tenía 4 años-Dijo ella sonrojada-Me dijiste que me tuvieron por accidente-se ríe-Aunque yo sé que no es cierto-

-Podrías contarme la historia?-Pregunto Ike

-Claro, siéntense, esto tomara un rato-Dijo Delia, nosotros nos sentamos con ella en el suelo y empezó a hablar- Todo comenzó una noche en casa…-

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback (Delia P.O.V)*<em>

_Estaba por irme a dormir, tenía mucho sueño pero quería que papa llegara para que me leyera una historia o que me contara algo que había hecho con sus amigos en el pasado._

_-Mama-Dije yo bostezando-Donde esta papa? Quiero verlo-_

_-El está trabajando mi niña-Dijo mama sonriendo-No puedes seguir esperándolo, va a llegar tarde-_

_-Lo sé-Me cruzo de brazos enojada y se me ocurrió una idea- Mama…ya que papa va a llegar tarde…me puedes contar una historia por él?-_

_-No lo sé hija-Se sienta al lado mio-Que quieres que te cuente? No se me ocurre nada-_

_-Em…está bien, voy a contarte la historia de cómo te tuvimos papa y yo-Dijo mama- Pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie, ni siquiera a papa-_

_-Lo prometo-Asentí y hice un gesto de cerrar mi boca con un cierre invisible._

_Mama empezó a contarme como me tuvieron él y papa. Fue una noche que salieron juntos a no me acuerdo donde. Pero como sea, mama dijo que la había pasado bien ese día. También me contó que a la mañana siguiente al despertar no se encontraba bien, papa estaba preocupado y le pregunto si quería ir al médico para ver que tenia pero mama se negó. Papa insistió hasta a que lo convenció y fueron juntos al médico. _

_Después de hacerse unos estudios…creo que así se llama no? Bueno, el médico le dijo a mama que iba a tener un hijo._

_-Qué?-Dijo mama-No es posible, si soy un hombre-_

_-Bueno, pues puede que sea posible-Dijo el médico-Hace unos años atrás en internet unos científicos subieron una posibilidad de que las parejas gays tengan hijos, creando embriones mediante espermatozoides- _

_-Eso es un poco extraño-Dijo papa-De todas formas estoy muy feliz-Ve a mama y lo abraza-Ky, no te parece lindo? Vamos a tener un hijo-_

_-Eeeh…S-Si es lindo-Dijo el correspondiendo al abrazo._

_Y bueno…pasaron 9 meses, mama trato de cuidarse por mi y por papa, según el médico, el embarazo de un chico era más rápido que el de una mujer (me rió) todo iba bien…2 semanas después me tuvieron a mí. Nací en el hospital de South Park. Cuando desperté recuerdo ver a mama sonreírme junto con papa._

_-Mira Stan-Dijo mama cargándome-No es linda? Tiene los ojos verdes como yo-_

_-Si Ky, y el pelo negro-Sonríe-Como la vamos a llamar?-_

_-Am…Delia-Dijo mama-Delia Marsh Broflovsky-_

_-Delia?-Pregunto el-Si, me gusta…Delia es un lindo nombre y cuando crezca estoy seguro de que será linda también- _

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

><p>-Y…eso fue lo que paso-Dijo Delia sonriendo y conmovida por la historia que acababa de contar. Vi a Ike y también estaba un poco conmovido.<p>

-Aaa-Dijo el-Que linda historia, nunca pensé que Kyle y Stan tendrían a una niña tan linda como tu-

Delia se sonroja por lo que dijo Ike –B-Basta Tío Ike harás que me sonroje-Baja la mirada avergonzada.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse, me levanto y eran mama y papa.

-Kyle, Ike ya llegamos-Dijo mama entrando con papa.

-Hola mama-Dije yo

-Hola-Dijo Ike

-H-Hola-Saludo Delia

Los 2 se quedan mirando a Delia por unos segundos y luego me miran a mí.

-Kyle, quien es ella?-Pregunto mama

-aaam…-Dijo Delia-Yo soy…-

La detengo antes de que diga alguna estupidez.

-Déjamelo a mi Delia-interrumpo y mire a mis padres esperando una explicación- Mama, papa, ella es Delia…y…y ella…ella es…-

* * *

><p>Bueno los dejo con un final requetecontra abierto en este capitulo...lo siento, pero estas 2 semanas no podre conectarme mucho :(<p>

Tengo que estudiar para los integradores de mi colegio, ademas tengo 1 proyecto de ingles para entregar esta semana, tengo los exámenes orales de ingles particular y también tengo que rendir las materias que me llevo a diciembre :(

Lo siento, no tendré tiempo libre durante estos días...cuando pueda conectarme seguiré con el fic de H.O.T.D South Park versión.

También tratare de seguir el de Human Centipede, terminar mi 3er manga "ANIMAL LOVE" y empezar mi songfic de Death Note "Subiré al Infierno"

En fin, dejen reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

N3k00-Ch4N


	11. El hilo rojo

Capitulo 11: El hilo Rojo.

Nota: Lo del Hilo Rojo del destino se me ocurrió después de ver una imagen en facebook y de leer un fanfic :3 ojala les guste.

Delia P.O.V

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que diría mama frente a esas personas. Tampoco sabía cómo reaccionarían si les decía que era su hija…Eh?! Esperen creo que mama dijo algo.

-Y?-Dijo la mujer a mama-Estamos esperando una respuesta…Quien es ella?-

- Ya te lo dije mama, ella es Delia…y…y ella…bueno…ella…ella es mi…mi hija-Baja la mirada avergonzado

Yo me quede en shock, hice un Facepalm mental, tambien esas personas se quedaron un poco sorprendidas por la respuesta de mama.

-Como que es tu hija?-Pregunto la mujer

-Cuando la tuviste Kyle?-Pregunto el hombre-Quiero explicaciones-

-Estoo…ella es mi hija, pero yo la tuve con Stan en el futuro…creo-levanta la mirada-Por favor no le hagan daño! Es mi hija de acuerdo? Yo la quiero y ustedes van a quererla tambien!-

-Yo tampoco quiero que lastimen a mi sobrina-Mi Tio Ike me abraza-Yo supe que era mi sobrina todo este tiempo, entro a mi escuela fingiendo ser la prima de Kyle y resulto que no era así-

-Es cierto-Dije yo-Soy la hija de Kyle, el es mi mama y Stan es mi papa-

-Bueno, creo que ya todo queda claro-dijo el hombre sonriéndome-Saliste igual de linda que tu papa y tu mama-

-G-Gracias señor-Sonrió y reacciono-Esperen! Ustedes son los papas de mi mama?-

-Pues si niña-Dijo la mujer-Me llamo Sheila y el es mi esposo Gerald Broflovski-

-Entonces…si ustedes son los padres de mi mama quiere decir-Se levanta y los abraza a ambos-Ustedes son mis abuelos maternos! Me da tanta alegría conocerlos!-

Stan P.O.V

Estaba en mi habitación haciendo mis deberes, de repente sentí que algo me molestaba en mi mano. No sabía que era, empeze a mirar para todos lados pero no era nada, decidí ignorarlo pero otra vez volvió a molestarme, enseguida levante mi mano derecha y vi un hilo de color rojo atado a mi muñeca.

-Que Cara…?-El hilo estaba atado a mi muñeca, era demasiado largo y seguía su recorrido hasta la salida de mi habitación-Esto no es normal, voy a cortar este hilo-

Intente cortar el hilo con una tijera y con la mano pero fue inútil, el hilo seguía sin despegarse de mi. Me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar que era este hilo y que significaba.

-Porque este hilo está atado a mi?-Me pregunte a mi mismo-Y lo más importante…porque sigue todo el camino hasta la salida de mi habitación? No entiendo nada…será mejor que vea a Neko-

Me levante tratando de no pisar el hilo rojo y caerme al piso, Sali de mi habitación, baje las escaleras, encontré a mi hermana Shelly mirándome con desprecio.

-A donde mierda te vas mojón?!-Me grito

-Me voy a ver a Neko…tengo algo que preguntarle-Dije yo

-Y que vas a preguntarle?-

-Que mierda te importa?-Le conteste y Sali de casa. Camine con el hilo atado a mi muñeca, seguía extendiéndose por la calle en la que estaba caminando. Después de caminar 13 minutos llegue a la casa de Neko. Toque la puerta y ella me abrió.

-Hola Stan-Dijo ella medio dormida-Que pasa?-

Neko P.O.V

No entendía el motivo de la visita de Stan a mi casa. Pero capaz que necesitaba ayuda con su tarea o que se yo…pero porque me pide ayuda a mi? No puede ir a ver a Kyle? Cierto que el está con Delia en su casa.

-Neko necesito que me ayudes con algo-Dijo Stan avergonzado

-Qué es?-Pregunte yo

-Aquí no estúpida! Vamos a tu habitación-Me agarro de mi brazo y me hizo subir a mi habitación. Una vez adentro me senté en la cama y el a mi lado.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunte yo-Porque me traes aquí?-

Se arremango la muñeca y me la acerca sin entender porque.

-Lo ves?-Pregunto

-Que cosa?- Trato de aclarar mi vista y me refriego los ojos-No entiendo lo que quieres mostrarme-

-Estas ciega o te haces?-Me dijo molesto y acercando mas su muñeca-Ves el hilo o no?-

-Estooo-Abro un poco más los ojos y logro ver un hilo rojo atado a su muñeca-SI! Si lo veo Stan…-

-Por fin se da cuenta!-Dijo Stan en voz alta y lo veo seriamente-Perdón Neko…Puedes decirme que significa este hilo que está atado a mi?-

-Ese hilo…-Dije aclarando mi garganta para hablar-Ese hilo, es el hilo rojo del destino y del amor…te une a la persona que amas no se puede romper ni cortar, solo va a desaparecer si encuentras a la persona que está atada al final de tu hilo o a quien se une a este-

-O sea que tengo que ver quien está unido a mi hilo?-Dijo Stan un poco confundido por la explicación de Neko-No hay otra forma?-

-No-Respondí -Algo que te puedo decir es que si vas a averiguar con quien está unido tu hilo te sugiero que investigues esto mirando a Kyle, quizá el tambien este unido a tu hilo, como ya te dije antes si su hilo se une al tuyo este desaparecerá-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Stan-Hare lo que me dijiste, voy a ver quien está unido al hilo de Kyle-me abraza-Muchas gracias por el consejo Neko-

-D-De nada-Esta corresponde tímidamente al abrazo-Em…me soltarías? no estoy acostumbrada a que uno de mis amigos me abraze-

-Lo siento-Dijo Stan separándose-Me tengo que ir…mañana empiezo mi investigación, otra vez, gracias Neko-

Stan P.O.V

Al día siguiente en la escuela, me puse a trabajar en mi investigación y gracias a ello no pude concentrarme en todo el jodido día. Cada 4 minutos miraba mi hilo que se extendía por el suelo y no terminaba mas, después miraba el hilo de Kyle que tambien se extendía en el suelo, pero no podía ver a quien estaba unido.

-Oye Stan-Grito Kenny haciéndome volver a la maldita realidad-Te pasa algo? Llevas mirando la muñeca de Kyle como media hora-

-No es nada…estoy averiguando algo-Dije yo ignorándolo y concentrándome en la muñeca de mi mejor amigo que aun tenia atado el hilo rojo. Aparte mi vista un segundo para verificar y Wendy tenía el Hilo pero esta ya no lo tenía, se había desvanecido cuando se junto con Cartman.

Pasaron las horas, terminaron las clases y no pude averiguar quién carajo estaba unido al hilo que Kyle. Lo mejor sería investigar mañana, estaba muy cansado de mirar la muñeca de Kyle.

-Stan-Dijo Kyle llamando mi atención-Se puede saber que te pasa? Kenny me dijo que no parabas de mirarme la muñeca? Tengo algo?-empieza a mirar

-No-Dije yo y pensé-Si tuvieras algo y te digo que es no me creerías-

-Bien, solo quería confirmarlo!-Me sonríe-Em…oye, hoy voy yo otra vez a buscar a Delia así que te puedes ir a casa tranquilo, no te preocupes por ella-

-De acuerdo…y…que dijeron tus padres sobre Delia?-Pregunte

-Les cae bien-Dijo Kyle-Ella y yo ya les contamos todo anoche y se quedaron tranquilos al saber la verdad-

-Entonces lo único que me falta es decírselo a mis padres pero no sé cómo reaccionaran-Dije yo refregándome los ojos por el cansancio-Bien, me voy a casa…nos vemos mañana Ky-

-Adiós Stan-Sonríe, me voy para mi casa y Kyle se va por el otro lado para ir a buscar a Delia.


	12. Continua la investigacion

Capitulo 12: Continua la investigación

Narración Normal.

Delia paso la noche en casa de Kyle, conoció un poco más a sus Abuelos y a su Tío Ike, como dijo Kyle ellos se llevaban muy bien. Cuando llego la hora de dormir Delia estaba por ir a dormir con su mama.

-Delia-La llamo Ike

-Que pasa Tío Ike?-Pregunto asomada a la puerta de la habitación de su mama.

-No es nada…solo me preguntaba si querías dormir conmigo-Dijo el avergonzado.

Delia al escuchar esas palabras lo tomo como un pervertido y un acosador.

-No quiero! Ahora afuera!-Le dijo echándolo de ahí.

Stan P.O.V

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela con unas ojeras enormes…la razón? Muy fácil, no había podido dormir en todo el día pensando quien carajo estaba unido al hilo rojo de Kyle, Maldita Neko y sus ideas!

-Oye Stan…te encuentras bien?-Pregunto la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-Sí, me siento bien Wendy, porque la pregunta?-Dije un poco cansado

-Porque te veo que estas medio dormido y tienes ojeras-Respondió ella

-No es nada, es solo que no dormí bien-Le dije y ella solo se fue. Entra Neko acompañada de Kyle y Kenny. Ella llevaba una taza de café en la mano…perfecto! Justo lo que necesito para estar despierto.

-Hola Stan!-Me saludo Neko luego se queda seria-Shit! Que te paso? Te veo medio dormido hoy-

-Gracias por decírmelo-Dije en tono sarcástico, no quería decirle que era su culpa. Mire su taza de café-Neko…-

-Ni?...Digo, Si? Qué pasa?-Pregunto ella apartándose al ver que estaba mirando su taza de café.

-Me das café? No he dormido bien anoche y necesito estar despierto-Dije yo

-Mmmm…-Pensó Neko

-Dale el café Neko-Dijo Kyle-Deja te pensar tanto-

-Bien-Dijo dejando la taza en mi escritorio-Ten, te lo regalo solo asegúrate de tomártelo todo antes de que se enfrié-

Tome la taza de café, en lugar de beber su contenido me quede largos minutos observándolo.

-Joder! Y ahora qué pasa?-Pregunto Neko molesta por como estaba mirando el café.

-No es nada Neko…es solo que, tengo miedo de que el café vomite-Dije yo mirando el vaso fijamente

-S-St-Stan-Dijo Tweek-E-El C-Café no puede v-vomitar, y-ya lo com-comprobe una vez…GAH!-

Neko P.O.V

Al escuchar eso señale a Tweek con mi dedo acusador.

-USTED SEÑOR-Dije señalándolo haciendo que se asustara más de lo normal-Es un discriminador de cafés!-

-Y-Y-Yo N-No quise d-decir e-e-eso!-Grito y salió corriendo por mi tono de voz acusador

-Joder!-Pensé y veo a Stan-Ojala que esto te sirva, ahora debo ir a disculparme con Tweek por lo que acabo de hacer-salgo del salón y voy a buscar a Tweek.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, Stan se puso a continuar con su investigación y ver quien estaba conectado al hilo de Kyle. Se levanto y se puso a mirar su hilo, al parecer el hilo de Kyle estaba unido al de alguien…quizá al suyo. Agarro el hilo de Kyle sin cortarlo con sus manos, empezó a tirarlo para poder seguirlo y ver donde terminaba.

-Shit!-Stan se da un Facepalm mental-Porque no hice esto antes? Que tonto-

De nuevo sonó la voz en su mente.

_Lo sabía, eres un tonto jajaja…ahora ve y sigue el hilo de Kyle! xD_

-Oh! Tu Cállate! No quiero volver a oírte!-Le dijo Stan molesto

_Piénsalo Stan, si el hilo se une a Kyle quizás ustedes podrán estar juntos jajaja_

-DEJA DE MOLESTARME!-Grito Stan haciendo que casi todos se voltearan a verlo incluyendo Kyle que le puso una mirada reprobatoria.

-Qué?!-Pregunto Stan-Que me miran!? No tienen nada mejor que hacer?-


End file.
